


I've been dreamt of this before

by thedemigodgay



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Fingering, Gay Sex, Jercy smut, M/M, blowjob, little fluf, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemigodgay/pseuds/thedemigodgay
Summary: Jason, a horny gay wants to have a sex experience, so he decides to go on Grindr. There he finds his crush, Percy. Jason courageously sends a message hoping to get a reply and possibly get laid.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	1. Jason

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything in here so please go easy on me.. I hope you enjoy ;)

Jason knew he was in for a treat when he got a reply from his crush on Grindr. He didn’t even expect him to be there at all in the first place, out of all dating apps, this one was the least expected. Everyone knows that Grindr is one hell of a place to be when looking for dates and Percy didn’t seem like the hook-up type.  
Jason himself wasn’t into NSAs either but day by day his desperation to have sex just grew more and more. Everyone was having it and he wanted to too. It wasn’t the peer-pressure that got him on the app, it was more of the need for experience and treading the unknown. He had to start one day or another so why not now? The answer to that question was the reason Jason was scrolling aimlessly through Grindr, talking to guys hoping to get laid. He’d exchanged nudes with some of the gays there, but no one caught his eye, until he saw that perfect smile on his phone screen. Jason almost dropped his phone. He checked the picture and the profile. It was him, it was Percy.  
Percy was rumoured to be bisexual since a long time, since the time he broke up with his ex Annabeth. _Well, the rumours were true_ , Jason thought to himself a grin spreading on his face. _Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, text him first and see if we get a reply, you know we have a slim chance._ said the realistic part of Jason’s brain. “Ugh i have to text him, see what he’s up to.”, Jason said out loud to particularly no one. His fingers hovered over the keyboard, his mind speeding through what he could text his ages long crush. Jason decided to go with a casual approach, that had a higher probability to get Jason into Percy’s pants. 

Jason : Hi cutie, what you up to lately? That smile still makes my knees weak.  
_Sent 4:55 pm_  
  
He typed that out and sent it without thinking too much. He immediately regretted it. Alas, Grindr didn’t have the unsend option. “why?why?why? why did I do that, now the little respect he holds for me is also gone. He’s going to think I’m some kind of man whore.” he complained loudly with his palms on his face. Jason and Percy never were close, they were never friends, they were acquaintances. Jason was the football team captain and Percy was the swim team champion. They’d talked a couple of times, and all the times the topic was something related to sports ; dating , hookups were far far away. They only had one class in common where Jason almost drooled over Percy, but Percy is just too oblivious and Jason liked it that way.  
Jason just stared at the screen and awaited a reply. He gave up after 10 minutes and went to get a shower.  
When he was in the shower he heard the Grindr notification go off. He knew that it could have been anyone else, but his little heart couldn’t stop dreaming about what would have been Percy’s response.  
Jason got out of the shower and went straight for his phone. It was a reply from Percy.  
He opened the app and read,  
  
Percy: Oh Hi Jason, didn’t expect to see you here. Uh, thanks i guess.  
_Sent 5:25 pm_  
Percy: I’m sorry, I’m not great at flirting online, haha.  
_Sent 5:26 pm_  
  
Jason was squealing with excitement. He got a reply and he knew just what to do. So Jason replied about how he ended up using the app and asked if Percy could come over that night.  
_Simple and straightforward_ , thought Jason after doing the courageous task.  
Percy replied instantly  
  
Percy: Thought you’d never ask ;)  
_Sent 5:47 pm_  
  
After reading that Jason actually dropped his phone and stood there, dumbfounded. After a couple seconds he got another notification on the message app. It was Percy.  
Percy.  
Hi, can we talk here? Grindr feels weird when I’m talking to you. :))  
So, I want to be transparent with you, I’m open to do anything, we stop if either of us get uncomfortable and we can cuddle instead (only if you like that).  
aand do you prefer coke or pepsi?

Jason.  
Hey, sure. I’m fine chatting anywhere as long it’s you. ;)  
I agree, we won’t do anything that either of us don’t want to do. Cuddles are always welcome (and especially when they are from you)  
Coke of course, I’m not tasteless

Percy  
Wow, you flirt.. I like it  
Well, you’re flirting with me ,so you are definitely not tasteless haha :)

Jason  
Replying to (Well, you’re flirting….)  
I thought you did not know how to flirt… jk  
See you at 9? We’ll watch something before, you know get used to it first…

Percy  
Yep, 9 is fine. Sure, your pick though.  
See you soon :D

After the conversation was over, Jason got to work. He cleaned his house, and his room. He picked the movie and showered once again and got ready for the night.  
He was just done preparing some popcorn for them when the bell rang.  
Jason, rushed to the door, stopped in front of it, took a deep breath and opened the door.  
There he was his green eyes glinting and that perfect smile.  
_Hi, Jason_


	2. Percy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to give Percy's side and start with his side. Hope y'all enjoy ;)

Going on Grindr would never have been Percy’s first pick to sleep with a man, but Grover told him that Grindr was the best place when looking for NSA (no strings attached). As far as Percy’s sexuality went, he was sure that he was attracted to men and women. He wanted to sleep with someone and not worry about feelings. He just wasn’t interested in a relationship at the moment and that was okay.  
He downloaded the app and immediately realized such a shithole the app was. It consisted of either creepy old men or underage curious boys. The problem was not that they were there. The problem was that they barely knew how to hold conversation, but could sext like hell. That definitely did not help Percy and his horniness. He had completely given up on the app to get him laid so he decided to go for a run, that would pull his mind away from the app and certain loneliness.  
The run was great and refreshing, but didn’t help his problem. He was going to get in the shower when he saw the notification from Grindr.  
_Okay, this last time, if it works, it works otherwise this app is going down._ , Percy swore to himself.  
He read from the notification bar  
“Hi cutie, what you up to lately? That smile still makes my knees weak.”  
_Well, that’s better than most of the people who i have talked to._ , Percy said to himself.  
He checked the guy’s profile and his jaw dropped. It was Jason. The Jason Grace, captain of the football team. Jason was attractive, hell, he was smoking hot. Everyone was crazy after him, and secretly so was Percy. They weren’t even that close. Percy’s mind was racing. Jason was flirting, he was. Right? _You are on a hookup app Percy, of course he is flirting_ , the more sensible part of Percy’s brain chided.  
_I’m going to shoot my shot_ , Percy thought. He replied whatever came to his mind first, so as to remain candid and not have another panic attack over a school crush. He went into the kitchen to get something to eat. By the time Percy returned with a bowl of blue cookies, he had gotten his response. Having a conversation with Jason was smooth, yes in both ways. He was very flirtatious but talked to the point. However the conversation did not feel uncomfortable, he enjoyed it very much.  
Jason had invited him over, he had grinned like a fucking dog who had gotten extra treats. Percy was a little nervous, but he knew and had confirmed that any kind of discomfort would be retaliated with cuddles. Content with his conversation, He decided to jump in the shower to clean up as he was going to be up close and very personal to someone else.  
After the shower, Percy got dressed and went to get some Coca-cola to drink for Jason and himself and then proceeded to the florist to get some flowers.  
“Getting flowers for a hookup is NOT doing too much.”, Percy almost shouted to the phone. On the other end was Rachel. Rachel had come out as a lesbian in 6th grade, and she was dating a girl from another school. He was happy for her.  
“Yes IT IS, you dumbass, that’s what you’re supposed to do on a date.” , Rachel retaliated. “You said it yourself that you wanted a no strings attached relationship. This is definitely not it”  
“Oh shut up Rachel, it’s not a HUGE bouquet, it’s just a couple flowers, not hang up I’ve reached his house. Byee”, Percy said in a rush. He had reached the building where Jason lived, he found the apartment and stood in front of the door.  
He took a deep breath, composed himself and knocked.  
Silence for three seconds and then footsteps and then a pause. The door flung open and he saw the blonde, grinning at him with his sky blue eyes sparkling at him. That brought a smile to his face.  
“Hi, Jason”, Percy greeted.  
“Hey, Percy. Come in, come in!” Jason said as if he’d forget if he had not spoken. Jason gestured towards the living room.  
“Here are some flowers for you Jace.”, Percy said, offering the flowers. It was hard for him to tell whether Jason’s face was more red or the roses.  
“T-Thank you Percy, you did not have to do this.”, Jason replied completely dumbfounded.  
“ Nah, dude it’s fine, just found them by the store on the way here so i decided to buy them.” Percy said, giving him a sly smile. A flustered Jason rushed to the kitchen with his flowers muttering something and Percy sat and waited on the sofa.  
“What?”, Percy asked.  
“What? Nothing, I was just getting some popcorn ready for us.. t-to eat”, Jason smiled awkwardly.  
“Come, sit.” Percy said, patting the sofa next to him. Jason walked and sat next to Percy.  
“Now breathe in, and breathe out. With me c’mon in aaand out. Now let me tell you that this isn’t a football match Jason. We’re here to have a good time. So relax, even if anything goes south it’s okay. Okay?” ,Percy said with the earnest expression on his face.  
“Yes, I understand”, Jason managed after breaking eye contact with the shorter boy. Percy replied with a grin and said “So, popcorn and what movie have you planned for us to watch?”  
“Um.. the Star Wars movie, I wanted to watch that one. So I chose that one.”, Jason replied with a smile on his face.  
“ I’ve heard a lot about it, but never seen it. This should be fun.”, Percy replied. “You look good in that shirt. Button ups suit you”, Percy said when Jason was getting the movie to play.  
Jason blushed and tried to hide it, very unsuccessfully , “ thank you Percy. You don't look less than a greek god yourself.”, Jason struck back with a compliment. Percy gave him a puppy grin and a very red Jason walked to get the popcorn from the kitchen.  
They settled on the sofa with popcorn and a legendary movie playing.  
Percy did have an idea about the movie and the places where he did not understand he would ask Jason about them. The couple were seated with about an arms length between them at the start of the movie but now, just half an hour into the film they were sitting shoulder to shoulder. Something happened that Percy did not understand and Jason started explaining, “yes Death Vader is his father and -”. Jason got interrupted by the way Percy was looking at Jason. Percy was admiring the way Jason was so invested in the movie and in explaining Percy and the more important thing was Jason’s sharp jawline, that could have cut Percy into pieces and Percy would not have complained. Jason stared back at the green eyed man sitting next to him, butterflies going crazy in his stomach.  
Percy, locked eyes with the blonde and edged closer towards him. Jason held by the brunette’s gaze managed to glance at the other’s pink lips. And that glance was enough for Percy to close the distance between the two boys, kissing him. When Percy’s lips landed on Jason’s, it felt like heaven to Percy. Jason kissed back with equal ferocity and Percy was enjoying every single second of it. Jason managed to part Percy’s lips, their tongues fought for dominance, Jason won that fight as Percy gave in groaning. Percy let Jason’s tongue explore his mouth, which made Percy moan and groan.  
Before either of them could know, Percy’s hands were in Jason’s hair and Jason’s were on Percy’s waist. Both boys groaned against eachother’s touch. They broke the kiss and they were gasping for breath. They looked at each other and laughed before going back into another kiss. Their hands exploring the other’s body. Jason has managed to get his hands under Percy’s shirt, feeling the muscles move under his skin. Percy meanwhile had unbuttoned two buttons of the blonde’s shirt, he glided his hands over the other boy’s pecks so perfect. Percy kissed the jawline he had spent the last hour admiring while Jason traced at those perfect abs that he’d been longing to feel since ages. They broke apart again for breath and again smiled at each other.  
“You want to take this to the bedroom?”, Percy asked with his troublemaker smile that made Jason’s dick struggle against his pants.  
“Yes, I would absolutely love that”, Jason agreed.  
Percy stood up with Jason, kissed him again while walking into the bedroom and Jason jumped on Percy and locked his legs around him, at which Percy groaned loudly and pulled Jason closer by jerking his thighs closer. The shorter boy walked to the bedroom and shut the door behind him.


	3. Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope, y'all enjoyed reading this :)))  
> I am taking a short break, so I wont post the next chapter as fast I did with the previous three.

Jason was having a nervous breakdown in his head till Percy looked at him straight in the eyes, which made him realise why he is not straight, and calmed him down. After that the movie started soon it was all comfort till they started making out on his couch. That just was an adrenaline rush that Jason would never have expected to feel. He groaned under Percy’s touch and the way their tongues were sliding over each other. He loved every part of it. 

Then Percy broke their kiss and offered to move to the bedroom, Jason could not disagree and off they went in. Jason jumped on Percy while they were making their way back to the bedroom. That got a hot reaction out of Percy, which made the blonde more horny and kissed his partner of the evening, deeper. 

Percy closed the door and threw him on the bed. Jason just laughed loudly and Percy gave him a grin, his eyes full of lust. Jason gulped, more butterflies in his stomach. 

He straddled the blue haired boy, his feet near the other’s hips, on all fours. Jason lifted his neck to kiss Percy. He kissed back with force, sending them both in the mattress. Percy continued pressing kisses into Jason’s lips till he reached his neck. Percy kissed Jason at the crook of his neck and that got a reaction out of Jason. Percy, chuckled to himself before going back on him again, this time with more intensity. Jason was just moaning at every bite of Percy’s teeth. He managed to get the brunette to take his shirt off. The blonde moved his hands around his muscular chest and body, while Percy unbuttoned Jason’s shirt. 

Jason moved his hands around his stomach and moved up towards Percy’s nipples. He played with them a little, teased them, and gave them a tight pinch. Percy moaned at that and sneered back at Jason, digging his face in the other boy’s torso. He peppered kisses down his chest, licked Jason’s nipples and pinched the other one, after feeling which Jason could do nothing but scream in ecstasy. The boy on top moved lower and lower till he reached the other’s pants and he paused. 

Jason looked down at the green eyed boy and asked “what happened? Is something wrong?”  
“No, nothing is wrong. I would like to take it a little slow. If you don’t mind.”  
“Yes, if you want that sure.”, Jason replied sighing internally, he’d thought he’d done something wrong.

Percy stared at Jason and then slowly went to his thighs. He glided his face along Jason’s thigh and he stopped at his crotch. Jason did not realise that such a simple act would leave him breathless. Percy, slowly unbuttoned the other’s pants, now maintaining eye contact with Jason. He undid the zip and slid his hand inside. The blonde moaned at feeling Percy’s hands at his dick. Percy stood up on his knees and pulled Jason’s pants off. Jason saw Percy drink the sight completely. Then Percy noticed the wet spot on Jason’s underwear and teased “Well, looks like someone is already very hard and dripping.” Percy repeated what he’d done with Jason. He felt Percy’s face grazing off his inner thighs, Percy’s breath making Jason shudder and groan. 

“Oh, just pull it out Perce.”, Jason groaned feeling his dick strain under the fabric. 

“But, didn’t we agree on going slow?”,Percy reasoned knowing that that was about to happen.

 _Oh, slow in THAT sense_ Jason thought to himself. “Okay go on.”

Percy then kissed Jason’s thighs and slowly moved to kissing his crotch. Jason had his hands in Percy’s hair, still shuddering at the situation. 

Percy licked Jason’s dick, still restrained by his underwear, earning a moan from Jason. That continued for about a couple more minutes till Percy decided to release Jason from his ecstatic prison. Jason’s long dick sprung out ass soon as Percy pulled the underwear off and slapped Percy in the face. Percy groaned at that feeling, making Jason moan. 

“ Haha, I knew you had a good dick Grace.”, Percy said, giving the throbbing cock in his hands a thrust. Then, he fondled Jason’s balls and licked them. He moved his tongue from the base of his dick to the head. Jason gripped Percy’s hair in anticipation.  
Percy then took the tip of the dick on his mouth and went deeper. I just one thrust he had taken Jason’s entire length. Jason gasped at that bewildered. Then Percy started thrusting in and out, deepthroating Jason. 

“Ah, fuck Percy, you’re so good, i might- cu-um..”, Jason moaned loudly.  
Percy started thrusting faster and deeper, Jason caught the hind and directed Percy using his hands. Jason was on the edge and he could feel it coming.. “Perce, I’m on the edge”, Jason exclaimed in ecstasy expecting Percy to go faster. 

But, Percy just stopped, completely, he slowly removed Jason’s dick from his mouth and stood back again on his knees.  
“Wh-why’d you stop?”, asked Jason, clearly confused.  
“I don’t want you to finish that fast Jason, the night is still young.”, replied Percy, thrusting Jason’s dick now that he wasn’t on the edge of climaxing. 

That turned Jason on even more and he pulled Percy into a deep kiss. Then, Jason said, “It’s my turn.” standing on his knees and pushing Percy back into the mattress. 

Percy just laughed at Jason as he undid Percy’s pants and underwear together and threw into the other side of the room. Jason had no time for games, he went straight for the prize in front of him. He kissed the top of Percy’s dick and moved down. He licked Percy’s balls which got him a moan from him. Jason looked up at the brunette to see that he had tucked his hands behind his head.

“The view from here is amazing and even more amazing is your tongue”, Percy teased. Jason replied by taking the head of his dick in his mouth.  
He had Percy’s entire cock in his mouth in a couple of thrusts. He started thrusting faster and faster which made Percy moan and buck his hips. Jason was living for the reaction he was getting from Percy. He did a trick that he had up his sleeve and Percy groaned in joy at the feeling. 

“Jason stop, I’m close.”, Percy said. Jason did stop, and then got pulled up by Percy. Jason was now on Percy with their throbbing dicks against each other's stomachs. Percy kissed Jason deeply and Jason kissed him back.. The shorter boy let his hands travel the other’s spine and reached for his ass, smacking it. Jason moaned at the unexpected spanking, biting Percy’s lower lip.  
Percy fondled Jason’s ass, as Jason dry humped Percy, rubbing their dicks against the other’s.

“Gods, Jace you have moves, I must say.”, Percy moaned.  
“Shut up and kiss me.”, Jason said, hastily kissing Percy and then lurched upwards when he felt a finger close towards his hole.  
“You o-okay?”, Percy said cautiously “W-we can stop, if you want.”

“No, it’s fine, just a sensory overload, everything is great”, Jason said. ”Go on.” he continued as he bent close to kiss Percy reassuringly.  
Percy proceeded with caution, he moved his hands around Jason’s hole, releasing waves of pleasure up his spine. Percy, paused for a bit and reached for the lube.  
He paused, looked at Jason and asked, “You want to do this? Right?”.

“Yes I do.”

“Great’, Percy smiled, flipping Jason off him and on his back. Jason landed with a groan.  
Percy applied lube to his hand first and then applied to Jason’s ass. Jason bit his lips at the feeling of the cold lube. Percy applied more to his first finger and put his finger on Jason’s butthole. Jason, sighed loudly feeling a little nervous. Percy played around that place, letting Jason get used to it. 

“Here we go, you tell me to stop if you get uncomfortable okay?” Percy locked eyes with Jason, his expression serious all playfulness gone.  
“Yes, Perce. I understand.”, Jason replied, ensuring Percy. Percy then slowly inserted one finger in Jason’s ass and he bit back a loud moan.


	4. Jercy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hie, i'm sorry for not updating earlier, i just couldn't get enough privacy in my house to write a smut much less write anything gay. anyways, i hope you enjoy this chapter ;)

Percy was as very patient as Jason wanted him to be. It was new for them both, completely unchartered territory. It seemed that Percy had done his research and so had Jason, neither of them wanted this to go south.  
  
Percy kept a steady rhythm while fingering Jason, he went just a little deeper giving Jason time to adjust. Percy knew it was hard to bottom, he hadn’t done it with another guy but he did explore his own body and he remembered his experience fingering himself. It felt great, but only when done methodically and properly. Ramming a finger, or three will do more harm than good.  
  
When Jason’s seemed to have relaxed a little bit, Percy eyed Jason’s dick. It was getting a little soft there, and that was not acceptable to Percy, he needed to keep Jason on his toes. So then Percy, just bent his fingers, hitting Jason’s prostate. That got a rise out of Jason, his face was filled with ecstasy, and a deep moan left his lips.  
  
“Wow, that felt great Perce.”, Jason managed between deep breaths.  
  
“That’s the point.”, Percy replied smirking and bent slowly to kiss Jason’s dick that had regained its hardness. Percy’s trick had worked.  
  
“You can go faster”, Jason said needily, he was having a great time.  
  
“Sure, but we don’t need to get ahead of ourselves do we?”, was the reply Jason got.  
  
Percy did not increase the pace but added another finger, which did catch Jason a little off guard.  
  
“You okay?”, Percy asked with the sincerely concerned for his Jace. Jason could only nod, his eyes closed trying to take in the pleasure. Percy played with the rhythm and kissed Jason’s dick. Jason gripped the sheets and twitched in his place, feeling on the top of the world. He was enjoying this, when he felt it building up, he was going to cum. The build up to the climax felt so good that he did not tell Percy he was close. When he was just about to reach the point of no return he almost shouted, “Percy stop, I am very close.”  
  
Percy stopped, abruptly, surprised by Jason’s tone. He stared at Jason’s face at first and then glanced at his entire body.  
  
“Show me. How close?”, Percy replied and took Jason’s length in his mouth and deep throated him, he also kept a slow pace at fingering Jason. Before Jason could even react, Jason felt his dick tighten and his ass clenched. He came in Percy’s mouth, more like Percy’s throat and it was the best orgasm Jason has ever experienced. His hands were on Percy’s head, he wanted to let Percy eat all of his cum, the thought of that made Jason horny all over again. He gripped his head and pushed it on his crotch, when Jason was sure that he had shed all that he had, he released his grip and Percy slowly looked up. He had gotten some stuff on his lips, Percy just licked it off of his lips and grinned at Jason.  
  
Jason sprawled on the bed, his legs spread, and Percy on his knees on the bed licking his lips while his partner looked at him with lust. That was something he had fantasized about more times than Percy could count. He crawled ahead to be face to face with the boy under him and slowly planted a kiss on the blonde’s lips. Jason tried to deepen the kiss but Percy skirted away. He kissed down Jason’s body when he reached his hips, he stopped and looked back at the blue eyed boy and flipped him over. Jason had not seen that coming. Having sex with Percy was being on a rollercoaster where you could not see the what was coming next. Jason just groaned and moaned at the move that Percy pulled.  
  
“Ah, what a magnificent view, Jace”, Percy exclaimed “I love your body.”  
  
Jason could not reply as he had his head buried in the pillow, his face flushed. Percy fell on Jason. His face right at the nape of Jason’s neck and his hard dick at the end of his back. Jason couldn’t decide which was more pleasure able, Percy’s breaths on his neck or his dick touching so close to his ass. He just pushed his face deeper in the pillow.  
  
Percy kissed Jason’s neck and moved his hands along the sides of the other’s body, as slowly as possible. Then he slowly started dry humping Jason. Starting slowly and increasing his speed with every thrust. Moans escaped both their mouths as their senses were on a new high. Jason was writhing under Percy, completely ecstatic with everything that was happening.  
  
Jason pushed his hips back towards Percy, which riled him up and he groaned in pleasure.  
  
“Fuck Jason you’re good at this. you ready to go further?”, Percy asked, breathless.  
  
“Yes, I am Perce, more than ready”, Jason replied instantly.  
  
Percy got off Jason and they both were again standing on their knees. Jason gripped Percy’s shoulders and pushed him on the bed, reversing their positions. Percy just looked at his Jace with lust and all Jason could think of was _Lube. Condom. Lube. Condom._ He lubed Percy’s throbbing dick and put a condom on it as fast as he could. Percy in the meantime was just in awe of how fast Jason was going and let out asps when a current of pleasure went up his body every time Jason thrusted his dick, trying to lube it up.  
  
Jasin climbed on Percy and straddled Percy, his hips between Jason’s legs. He bent down and left a peck on Percy’s lips and then held Percy’s dick on his ass and humped again, teasing Percy’s.  
  
“Well, well, look how the turn tables.”, Jason smirked at Percy who was enjoying every bit of the teasing. It took a lot of restraint for Percy to take the lead again. When his hands reached Jason’s thighs, they were pinned behind his head. Jason’s face right on top of his.  
  
“Ah, we don’t want to get too ahead of ourselves do we?”, Jason chided, with a smile on his face that just melted Percy into the mattress.  
  
Jason kept on thrusting back and forth teasing Percy and riling himself up along with it. Then he positions Percy’s dick on his hole and slowly goes down. As the tip goes in he waits, his eyes closed. Then he takes it all in at once, which is a surprise of Percy and that is obvious by the loud moan that escapes his mouth.  
  
Jason pauses, his eyes shut and his face scrunched up, then he opens his eyes and sees Percy, groaning in pleasure and a small smile appears on his face. Then he slowly thrusts his hips against Percy’s, letting his dick in out of his hole. Percy does nothing, a moan leaving his lips after another. Jason moves around and when Percy’s dick brushes against his prostate Jason also lets a sound of ecstasy escape. He slowly increases his speed but keeps it rhythmic. Soon, both of them are just full of pleasure.  
  
“Fuck Jace, you feel soo good”, Percy manages.  
  
“Same could be said about you.”, Jason replied, his head rolled back.  
  
After a couple of seconds, Percy can’t hold himself back and he grabs Jason’s hips and fuck him. Jason, too tired at this point to hold a fight, gives in and falls on Percy’s chest. Such a simple gesture, sends sparks through Percy’s body starting from his stomach which spreads around in his body, he surely knows that he has feelings for Jason and it was time Percy accepted it. Jason is drunk in the waves of pleasure that keep rolling up his ass and he can not form cohesive thoughts. Percy whispers through his teeth, “Jason, I’m close i am going to cum.” Jason manages a nod.  
  
Percy increases his speed, causing both of them to moan and Percy with a loud groan cums.They both drop on the bed, Jason still on top of Percy. Both breathing heavily, _that was AMAZING_ thinks Jason, finally. Percy removes the condom and then rubs Jason’s back.  
  
“How you doing?”, Percy asks soothingly. He gets his reply in as a kiss. “Better than I’ve ever been”, Jason says almost inaudible. Then he gets off Percy and they both lie their arms touching. Percy shifts on to his side and props himself on his elbow. He plants small kisses along Jason’s cheeks and then buries his face in Jason’s neck. Jason sighs lovingly at that gesture and plays with Percy’s hair. When the green eyed boy looks up he notices that Jason is still hard.  
  
“You want to let me take care of this situation?”,Percy says stroking Jason’s dick. Jason whimpers in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give some build up before the boys started off.. Hope y'all enjoyed :))


End file.
